


Conferences are for Drinking Games

by orphan_account



Category: RPF - 20th-21st c Arts and Sciences
Genre: Gen, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian Hodder and Bruce Trigger get drunk at the SAAs; gossip ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conferences are for Drinking Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellar_dust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_dust/gifts).



> This is an AWESOME prompt. I only wish I'd seen it earlier, so I could have written more. Still, I hope you enjoy! Also, I refuse to answer how much of this is totally made up and how much is based on actual gossip I've heard. :)

Really, Ian was a bit of a whore. There was the wife, the _second_ wife, the graduate student, and the field-assistant. Also the third-wave feminist that he only saw at conferences anymore, and really, you would think she'd know better. Bruce had never been that kind of guy, himself; he was more given to watching others than to being the center of attention.

But Ian was also a great guy to share to share a beer with. The stories he knew...

"And then, I heard, the students got Childe a stuffed koala. Not a toy. Like, an actual koala. But dead. And stuffed." Ian took a drink. "Get it? 'Cause he's from Australia."

"How long was that before he killed himself?"

Ian raised one eyebrow. "You," he said, pointing with his glass at Bruce, "are depressing."

Bruce thought about protesting, but couldn't come up with anything believable. "You're the one who insisted we sit inside and drink. That's a bit morbid."

"It's the SAAs. What else is there to do but drink?"

"We're in Puerto Rico this year, Ian."

Ian considered this, then shrugged. "I'm not putting on a bathing suit. Anyway, it's your turn. Come up with a story I haven't heard, or you buy the next round."

"Have you heard the story about the time that Binford used a classroom to butcher a dead deer he'd found somewhere with lithics?"

"Yes. _Everyone's_ heard that story."

"Okay. Did you know," Bruce considered for a moment. "Did you know Kathleen Kenyon drank gin in the trenches at Jericho?"

Ian blinked, surprised. "Alright, you win. I was sure I'd have you this year."

Bruce shrugged. "Of course. Do you know how much I've been studying us?"

"Bit creepy, really."

"If you want to see it that way." Bruce took a sip. "Now, let me tell you about the time Agatha Christie was digging in Iraq..."


End file.
